


happier

by robbsmargaery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Blowjobs, Brandon Stark is in this, But We Don't Talk About Her, Choking, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE!!!!, He's Robb's father, Lots of plot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Robb has Lyanna and Willam, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, They're twins from his other wife, but it's kinky, but not really that rough, it's wild, its mild choking but, rich people, this title is so ugly but pretend it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbsmargaery/pseuds/robbsmargaery
Summary: Margaery reflects on how happy her life is in her arranged marriage with Robb when an unwelcome visitor arrives at their house to ask for forgiveness.  Her answer is much better than she expected.





	happier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurelsalexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Michelle (Part 2)! Here's a plot filled au that still has smut in it because my brain knows no bounds!
> 
> The collage for this was made by "The Mini Muse" On Tumblr!

[link to collage creator](https://the-mini-muse.tumblr.com/)

* * *

When Margaery was a little girl, she always dreamed of having a white wedding with a handsome man she had fallen in love with. She dreamed up what her ring would look like, the names of their babies, where they would live, growing old together. Things most little girls her age must have dreamed of. Not that she grew to hate her life by any means, but it was hard to live in a world where she had no say in who she would marry or where she would live. Nor was she expecting him to already have two small children and been married once before. As it turned out, the beauty her Father praised her to have, the practical demand to remain a virgin until her wedding night, her charm and kindness; all of it was used to be a transaction, to put in a contract for the old oaf to move higher up in the world. She still had the white wedding she wanted, although it wasn’t with the man who was anything close to who she imagined marrying.

It wasn’t that she disliked Robb Stark or his children. He was handsome, about as kind to her as anyone would be in this situation, and he had done a good job for three years raising Lyanna and Willam, who were the most well-behaved toddlers Margaery had ever met in her life. Robb would kiss her goodnight, and they fucked more frequently than she imagined they would have, though she attributed that to him supposedly not having had sex since his last wife. He didn’t like to talk about whoever his first wife was, and the children didn’t remember her at all. No pictures or any form of memorabilia in the house of her, Robb only had pictures of the children, of their wedding day, and portraits of the family. So she thought it best not to broach the subject with him, at least not unless he did it first.

Years before Robb and Margaery got married, when Brandon Stark retired from his position as CEO of Stark Industries, and in his retirement statement, named Robb as the next in line for the job, while also revealing that he was his Father. Since the day it was revealed, Robb had practically cut Brandon out of his life, not even allowing him to meet his grandchildren. He wasn’t invited to their wedding, and since Ned had passed away a few years prior, the twins only knew their Grandmother, Catelyn, and occasionally seeing Alerie and Mace on Holidays. There were several times that Robb mentioned his estranged Father, saying he wished he had gone the rest of his life without knowing the truth about the situation. It even caused a strange growing tension between Robb and his Mother, which Margaery had watched get worse slowly after she joined their family. Lyanna and Willam couldn’t very well tell the difference, they had always been preoccupied with whatever Catelyn spoiled them with when she came to visit.

“Lyanna, you and your brother have to go to bed,” Margaery said sternly, staring down at the dark-haired toddler, who was sucking on her thumb whilst holding her favorite blanket, her twin brother yawning loudly as he stretched his arms up. “I let you stay up far too late waiting for your Papa to get home, and it’s past your bedtime.”

“He said he would be home.” Lyanna protested, pulling her thumb out of her mouth with a sad look in her eyes. “He promised us!”

“Oh I know, but your Papa is a very important man, and sometimes he has to work late. When he works late, that just means on other days, he can be home all day.” It wasn’t entirely the truth, but it also wasn’t a lie either, it was just part of the damage control. Lyanna was a smart girl, and Robb _ had _ promised the children that he would tuck them in with Margaery tonight. Normally he was only able to do it on the weekends. “Willam is tired too, and I know you two like doing everything together. So let’s get you tucked into bed, and Papa will come kiss you both goodnight when he gets home.”

“Do you promise?” She asked, a pout on her lips as Margaery bent down to pick Willam up, the little boy resting his head on her chest as he closed her eyes. “You told us not to break promises. You don’t break promises, right?” Lyanna placed her tiny hand in the one her stepmother offered her, starting the walk from the living area to the bedroom.

“Sweetling, I already told you that Papa didn’t plan on being late tonight, he’s so very sorry, and I wasn’t even supposed to keep you up late to wait for him. You know how he feels about staying up past your bedtim-” Her miniature lecture was interrupted by the front door bursting open, along with the sound of her husband shouting as he walked inside the house.

“You know you have a lot of fucking nerve right now, showing up to my bloody house this late in the evening trying to speak to me!” Robb’s voice felt as though it was booming, though it was most likely just from the fact that there were no carpets or rugs in this part of the house, just shiny marble flooring that went down the entrance hall. A man followed him inside, with gray hair, but had a similar facial structure as her husband, a desperate look on his face as Robb turned around, catching sight of the children and her standing, staring at him. “The children are still awake.”

“Papa!” Lyanna perked up immediately, pulling her hand away from Margaery’s as she ran towards him, squealing happily as he scooped her up into a hug. “You came home!”

“Why wouldn’t I have come home? I’d never leave you, or Willam, or your Mother.” He replied, stroking his daughter’s hair and kissing her forehead. “You didn’t hear what Papa said, did you?” There was a sense of worry in his voice, and if the situation were any different, Margaery would have left the room to laugh at the fact Robb Stark just cursed in front of his children.

“She was already half asleep before you came home, I think she just recognized your voice and your jacket, that’s all.” Margaery cut in, and the toddler nodded her head in agreement. Willam tugged on her hair, looking at her with tired, pleading eyes, having practically drifted off to sleep on her shoulder. “I think I need to get the children to bed. Lyanna, sweetheart, come back with me and Papa will come say goodnight once he’s finished with business.”

“No, that’s alright sweetheart, I can come say goodnight. Brandon, please go to the first room on the right and I will be back downstairs after I’ve finished tucking my children into bed.” He seemed far more annoyed than he normally was, which surprised her given the fact he was almost persistently annoyed when he came home from work. Normally he would have to eat supper or drink a small glass of Scotch or whiskey before he would be in a better mood. _ Uncle Brandon caught him at a poor time in the day. He shouldn’t have caught Robb at any time of the day for that matter. _ She thought to herself, bouncing Willam as she readjusted him in her arms on her way up the stairs.

The mansion they lived in was large, ornate, and old. Robb called it vintage, he didn’t like when Lyanna or Willam called it old, and made it a habit of trying to teach his 3-year-olds what the word vintage meant. The children’s room was farther away from the room they slept in, which was closer to the stairs, and Margaery always felt like she was getting in more exercise walking from their room to the children’s. Even in her family home there wasn’t that much distance, not that it mattered, since that wasn’t really her home anymore.

“Papa, who is that old man?” Lyanna asked, stretching her arms up after Robb placed her in her bed, putting her thumb in her mouth as he turned the nightlight on for her side of the room. “He looks like you.”

“He is nobody you need to worry about.” Robb smiled, kissing her forehead and gently grasping her wrist to remove the thumb from her mouth. “I thought you said you would stop sucking your thumb now that you were a big girl. You told Mama that you didn’t want to be a little girl anymore, and then you said only little girls suck their thumbs.”

“Sorry.” She muttered softly, looking across from her at Willam, who was already fast asleep on his side of the bed. He had always been the less energetic one, and often just did whatever Lyanna wanted because that was just how much he loved his sister. “I love you, Papa. Willam loves you too.”

“I love you more.” He chuckled, patting her head and kissing her. “Now let your Mother say goodnight and I’ll say goodnight to Willam, and then we will all go to sleep.”

“Even you?”

“Of course, I’m sure I will be the first one to go to sleep, well, maybe second since Willam is already asleep.” He stood up and walked across the room, leaving Margaery to say goodnight to Lyanna, who happily showed her the teddy bear that she had been gifted on her parents' wedding day.

“Tomorrow, since it will be a Saturday, Papa and I will tell you and Willam a bedtime story.” Margaery said softly, kissing both of Lyanna’s cheeks, as well as the teddy bear’s head, per their usual nightly routine. “Please don’t wake Willam after we leave, you know how cranky he gets when he doesn’t have his sleep.”

“I love you Mama.” She said quietly, staying on her side as Margaery flicked the pink lampshade off, a gift that Alerie had purchased for the children’s bedroom when Lyanna and Willam were in their larger beds.

“I love you most.” Margaery booped Lyanna’s nose as she stood up, walking back over to Willam, who was mumbling something to Robb, having woken up with some of Lyanna’s chatter. “Goodnight Willam.”

“Papa said we’ll play in the snow tomorrow, all of us.” Willam mumbled in response, rolling over to the other side, facing the shaded window. That was his way of saying goodnight when he was too tired to speak.

It wasn’t until the door was shut that Robb spoke to her, his smile leaving his face and crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at her.

“Do you know what time it is? Why are the children awake?”

“I do know what time it is, and they were awake because Lyanna insisted on five more minutes until you get home. Remember how you promised the twins you would be home to tuck them into bed?”

“I got caught up, they shouldn’t have been awake to witness me cursing in front of my… Brandon. In front of Brandon.” He reached out and brushed an eyelash hair off her cheek before dropping both arms to his side. “I thought you would be asleep when I got home too. But I wasn’t expecting him to be here when I got home tonight.”

“Should I get rid of him? Or are you going to actually speak to him? I know how you Stark’s are with your thorough communication.” Margaery was teasing him with her last comment, and was somewhat surprised when he actually chuckled at her words.

“No, I should speak to him. Break the line of horrible communication, since I haven’t spoken to him in years. But I had a reason not to, and it wasn’t just because of him and my Mother lying to me all this time.” She was surprised with how he softened, given that he had always been one of the sternest men she ever knew, but accepted the short kiss he gave her. “You can come sit with us while we talk, it would do me some good having insight from someone outside the family on this matter.”

“As long as I get rewarded later for it. And I don’t mean like when you gave me a brownie that _ I _ made when I got both of the children potty trained in two days.” She scrunched her nose at him, her cheeks growing warm as he winked at her, fixing his blue cashmere sweater as he walked back towards the stairs. 

Margaery did have to admit, sometimes it wasn’t so bad that she didn’t get to pick her husband herself. In any other world, she wasn’t sure if she and Robb Stark would have dated, though if they had met at some random event her Father held, she would have let him kiss her, certainly let him put his hands in areas she wouldn’t let any other boyfriend. Mostly because he was older than her, and she always found herself more attracted to older men due to what some would call daddy issues. It was her Father’s fault, he didn’t care about her until he could use her for some sort of gain, and that was making more money from her being married off. That was another content part about their marriage, Robb seemed to play a lot into her daddy issues in the bedroom, which had never been a problem with her for the months they had been married for.

He was always arrogant in his own way, he didn’t like help with things he knew how to do, and generally what Robb knew how to do, he knew how to do _ very _well. Running the company that Brandon left him, that was something Robb knew how to do. She wondered if perhaps it was because he wanted to spite the older man, though he had appeared to always be passionate about his work, with what little he was allowed to discuss with her. Before tonight, Margaery had only ever seen pictures of Brandon, and now, seeing him sitting in the lounge chair that her husband normally sat in, there were eerie similarities between them. She always thought Robb looked the most like his Mother, but his jawline, his stern face, and mannerisms seemed to mirror Brandon’s far more than the man who raised him.

“This place is lovely. Very homey… For an oversized mansion that houses four people.” Brandon noted, looking around the ornate living area. On the coffee table were herbal tea for Margaery, fancy aged whiskey for Robb and Brandon, and iced biscuits she made that morning. “Don’t you think these refreshments seem a little bit much, given the fact you seem to dislike me?”

“I was thinking of the future when I picked out this place. Margaery wants more children, it won’t feel so empty once that happens.” Robb replied bitterly, his hand resting just above her knee as they sat together on the couch, his eyes narrowed at Brandon. “And it was Margaery’s idea to give you something to drink. Normally it’s just the two of us and this is when she makes me watch reruns of _ Law & Order. _ She’s just more hospitable to unwanted visitors than I am. That’s just because she’s always been far kinder.”

“Did you honestly have no idea I was your Father? The entire time, you just didn’t know?”

“Considering Ned Stark raised me instead of you, and you two are brothers, no I didn’t have any idea. I just thought you were the cool Uncle who was working and traveling all the time and brought me fascinating things from your trips. Why would I think anyone else was my Father?” He asked, his hand squeezing Margaery’s thigh, enough to make her squirm and give him a frown. “Ned always seemed like my Father, it doesn’t matter where you come from, it matters who raises you.”

“Seems you turned out just like me anyways, although you did end up settling down, even if you had to do it twice.” Brandon smiled at Margaery, and she took a moment to note that even his smile was like Robb’s. “You do seem awfully young to be married though, at least to be married to Robb and be a stepmother.”

“I don’t mind. I’m happy here, and I love the children.” Early on, she wasn’t sure if she would be happy. But she was, even if she and Robb hadn’t said they loved each other, they were happy in their own way. Even if now wasn’t the appropriate time for him to have his hand on her thigh, it was most certainly an act of affection she wasn’t about to push away. “No I didn’t give birth to them, but I love them anyway, and they love me too. Forgive me for rushing this, but why are you here so late? Especially since you clearly know he has children, why are you here now, instead of stopping by his office or even coming by on a weekend afternoon?”

“Because he knows I wouldn’t speak to him at the office, and I don’t particularly know if I want such a bad influence near my children.” Robb answered the question, looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes for a mere moment before staring back at Brandon. “Do you need money? What happened? You don’t seem so put together anymore.”

“I feel bad about how we ended things when you took over the company. And I understand how you feel about me, how you don’t want to see me ever again, but technically I do have grandchildren, I have a daughter in law, and future grandchildren that you both know you’re going to have. Ned did a good job raising you, even if you do remind me of a younger version of myself. Your Mother did a wonderful job as well.”

“You never reached out after I told you not to speak to me again.”

“That’s because I thought you needed space and that you needed time to figure things out before I reapproached you. I don’t come to family celebrations anymore because I keep thinking you won’t want to see me just yet. But I think more than seven years is enough space.”

“Bullshit.” Robb snapped, making Margaery’s eyes widen as she looked at her husband, who looked as though he were about to blow a fuse. “You just didn’t want to be embarrassed that I was upset that my parents, and you, lied to me for years. Is this just to make yourself feel better when you sleep at night, or is it because you actually want to get to know your grandchildren?”

“It’s both. I don’t understand why this is so hard for you to believe! Ned is gone, and I realized that perhaps I don’t have as much time as I thought I did.” Margaery placed her hand on Robb’s shoulder, lightly rubbing it in what she thought would be an ill-fated attempt at soothing her husband. “Our relationship will never be one between Father and Son, not like the one you must have with your son, or will grow to have with him. But staying in touch, that would be nice, maybe hearing how the children are doing. I have a lot of regrets in life, and not being there for your Mother after I found out she was pregnant, and after she had you, that was one of my biggest regrets. And if anything, you have no reason to blame her for not telling you, or Ned. They just wanted to protect you. With how much I worked, I doubt that I would have been Father of the year in the first place.”

“Margaery, sweetheart, your tea is cold, let’s warm it up. We’ll be right back, please don’t touch anything, I don’t want any of the art my wife made to be ruined.” Robb grasped Margaery’s tiny hand in his, picking up the teacup in the process of dragging her to the kitchen across the hall.

“My tea wasn’t cold. It was perfectly fine- Oh good now you’re getting it piping hot again.” She sighed, leaning against the counter as he put the tea in the microwave and set the timer for something over a minute. “That china was a gift from Sansa, and I don’t think it was microwave safe.”

“I just needed an excuse to get us out of the room, also I know where Sansa bought that tea set so I’ll just buy you another one if it breaks.” He waved her off and adjusted his tie, which was tucked under his cashmere sweater along with his white button-down. “You don’t like the tension between my family and me, correct?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth I never said that!”

“Well you think it, and don’t say you don’t because you think so loudly I can practically hear what you’re telling yourself. So just say it.”

“I don’t like the tension between your family and yourself. Your whole family has severe communication issues, including yourself.” Margaery pursed her lips together and stared at the digital countdown on the microwave, crossing her arms across her chest. “I have no idea what goes on in that pretty little head of yours, Robb Stark. You’re one of the most complicated men I’ve ever met, yet also the most simple man I’ve ever met. I know you don’t truly care about my opinion when it comes to things like this, but as your wife, I’m starting to get annoyed with how you lot avoid each other when you’re angry and let the tension build so much it seems like you’re all going to explode one day, and maybe you do deserve to give Brandon a chance. Mace isn’t the world's best Grandpa, incase you haven’t noticed. Maybe Brandon is different.”

“He wasn’t around very much as a child, and Lyanna and Willam don’t know who he is.”

“They didn’t know who I was when you and my Father arranged our marriage. But they love me. We already said when they’re older that we’ll tell them about their birth Mother, maybe they can hear stories about Grandpa Ned from their Grandpa Brandon. I don’t see why that’s such a horrible idea.” She raised her eyebrows at him, and the timer went off on the microwave as she finished her suggestion to him. “Just give him a chance. He can have supper with us on Sunday, I’m making crispy skinned salmon, and he can spend some time with us and the children.”

“Sunday? This Sunday?”

“Or whatever day works for you, but make it within the next week so it doesn’t seem like you’re ignoring him anymore.” She stepped towards him, tilting her head up to look at him as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him. “Now, your wife is tired and would like to retire to bed. So if you could shake his hand, exchange numbers, and tell him politely to leave, that would be absolutely wonderful.”

“Give me a kiss before we go back.” Robb said, his voice deeper than it had been before, a teasing smirk on his face as he winked at her. She stood on her toes, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss, longer than the one they shared in front of the twins' room. He had always been a wonderful kisser, and if it weren’t for his Father/Uncle across the hall from them, she had a strange feeling their sweet kisses would turn into an inappropriate situation quite quickly. Margaery was only further proved correct when he brought his hands to her cheeks, his tongue slipping between her lips. He tasted of sharp whiskey and the sweet sugar cookie he had eaten before helping her carry things into the living area earlier. “You’re beautiful.”

“And you’re sexy when you’re authoritative. Now, finish up the compromise and we can go to our bed.” She pulled herself away from him, both of them forgetting the entire purpose of leaving to go to the kitchen was to heat up the tea, which sat in the microwave as they walked away, a confidence in her husband that she really only saw on few occasions, one being their wedding.

“Brandon, you may come over for supper on Sunday. Margaery is a wonderful cook, and a baker as well. She baked our wedding cake, and Lyanna likes to stir things for her. Willam might be able to show you his collection of trains, some of them are the ones you gave me from when I was small.” Robb cleared his throat before continuing, and Margaery felt her cheeks turn red at his compliments towards her cooking. “I expect you will do better, and even though you’ve upset me, and hurt my Mother by being neglectful, if there’s a chance you’ll do better as a Grandfather, I will give you that chance.”

“Thank you so much. You don’t know what this means to me.” Brandon seemed grateful enough, standing from the chair and taking Robb’s hand to shake it. “I haven’t stopped thinking about having this conversation for… Too long. I suppose I’ll see you lot on Sunday then?”

“Sunday, 6:30 on the dot. We dress up for Sunday meals.” Margaery clarified, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and shaking the elder Stark’s hand after he finished shaking Robb’s. “It was… Interesting to meet you, Brandon. I’m not sure I can say it was lovely because my children heard curse words for the first time in their lives and it’s incredibly late in the evening, but I do think it was a rather eventful evening.”

“And that says something considering we don’t exactly lead boring lives…” Robb muttered with an exaggerated eyebrow raise, his hand reaching around to wrap around Margaery’s lower back, reaching dangerously close to her arse, until he gave it a light squeeze before releasing it. “I’ll walk you to the door, Margaery why don’t you go to the bedroom and start getting ready for bed? Give you a headstart to the bathroom.”

“Goodnight Brandon.” Margaery nodded to the older gentleman, pulling away from her husband and narrowing her eyes at him. “You make it seem like I take forever in the bathroom when you take longer to get ready than I do.”

She left then, not waiting to hear whatever snarky response Robb would have given her about how he can’t look that good without a morning and evening routine. The seeing off surely wouldn’t take too long, but long enough for her to change into something… Different. Robb always had a fascination with the collection of nighties and lingerie that she owned, especially when they were satin or silk with lace on them. That was another good thing about their marriage, about Robb. He always seemed to desire her in some way, and he certainly liked praising her, regardless of if they were in bed or not. There was always something with him, he certainly liked to keep things interesting, that was something Margaery couldn’t deny. She already knew after they kissed in the kitchen that they wouldn’t be going to bed just yet, even if they were making it seem like they were.

One day she would love Robb. She could tell that was the way it would be. By no means was their relationship love at first sight, nor were they in love by the time their wedding day came by, and now they had been married for almost 8 months, and while it wasn’t love yet, Margaery knew they were getting somewhere. The flowers he bought her the other day, red roses, were sitting in a vase where her vanity was, a surprise he got her for no reason in particular. He hadn’t done that before, and he even wrote her a note about his appreciation for her, taking care of their children. Their children, not just his children.

“Would you like me to take your necklace off?” Robb asked, turning her attention away from the flowers to him, standing behind her seat in front of the vanity, his fingers playing with some of the pearls on her necklace.

“If you could that would be lovely.” She whispered, pulling her hair away to one side of her neck to allow him to unclasp the necklace, setting it down on her vanity with one hand, his fingers running along the back of her neck, making her bite back a laugh from how it tickled. They landed along her collarbone, and his hands were hotter than she expected, making her shift and press her thighs together. “Did he leave alright?”

“Aye, he did. I don’t want to talk about it anymore, I have… Other things on my mind.” He dipped his head down, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck, his tongue flicking across her skin as he did so. Margaery’s head fell back, her eyes closing as he continued to kiss her neck, and his hands moved, cupping her breasts in both of his hands, squeezing them gently to earn a soft moan. “Do you like when I do this?”

“Yes… I like everything you do to me.” Margaery’s cheeks were burning, her fingers running through his auburn hair as he kissed his way up towards her ear, hair that was neatly styled before he left for work that morning. His mouth was warm, yet she felt goosebumps rise on her skin, and she was unsure if that was from his mouth and tongue or from his fingers gently rolling her nipples between his fingers. “You always find a way to get me to do things that I normally wouldn’t even dream of doing.”

“Like what?” His voice was deep, dark, and his hands moved farther down her body, away from her breasts, the silk of her nightgown being pressed against her skin as they moved. “What have I made you do that you never thought you would do before?”

“Well…” She trailed off, biting her lower lip as he kissed her cheek, his hands stopping before they could press between her thighs. “I never really imagined I would want to suck a cock before I met you, but somehow you made it far more enjoyable than… I didn’t think it could be like that.”

“That’s because I fucked your throat.” Robb said bluntly, turning her head towards him and covering her mouth with his own, with him groaning into her mouth, and she felt him get harder as each moment passed. Still dressed in his outfit from work. “It’s not the same thing as that, still more than satisfying. What else.”

“I can’t think right now, and I know you want more than for me to tell you what I like about when you fuck me.” Margaery looked at him through her eyelashes, batting them softly as he smirked at her, his hair tousled, the little white streak in the front of his hair standing out more in the lighting of their bedroom. “Why don’t you fuck my throat instead?”

“You’re such a tease.” He narrowed his eyes at her, his finger tracing her lips, softening as she pressed a kiss to the pad of his finger. “I ought to fuck you just like this, still in your nightgown.”

“Don’t you like the way my skin feels against yours?” She faked a pout on her lips, allowing him to take her hands and help her stand from her vanity bench, following him towards the wall closest to their bed. “Or do you just like how I look in this, more than when I’m naked?”

“I just like fucking you, you’re beautiful no matter what.” Robb ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her again, harder this time. It wasn’t unusual for him to be aggressive and assertive in the bedroom, in many ways she enjoyed it more than she could explain, she found it strange how her stomach tightened when he would grip her tightly, or when he would nip her lip as he did now. “But since you brought up sucking my cock, why don’t you do that for me? You’re very good at it.”

“That’s because I like when you praise me and tell me I did a good job.” She pushed his sweater up and over his head, tossing it somewhere in the room. He removed his own tie, and before she could completely unbutton his shirt, Robb pushed her on her knees in front of him.

“Now is that because your Father neglected you and you like that I give you something he and your little boyfriends couldn’t?” His fingers rested under her chin, smirking at her as she frowned back at him, it was a playful exchange, and she certainly wasn’t actually upset with him. “I’m joking with you, don’t worry.”

She smiled at him, rolling her eyes and undoing his dress pants, much slower than she knew Robb’s patience would stand for. Margaery always liked teasing him, it always frustrated him to a certain point that he just did what he wanted with her, something else that she loved.

He was large, and it sometimes scared her, the idea of taking him inside her mouth or her cunt was somewhat shocking. After the amount of time they’d spent together, she considered herself to be quite good at sucking his cock. One hand was in her hair, the other hand helping her get his pants out of the way, get _ him _ out of his pants. He was hard, throbbing in her hand. She wondered if he thought about this earlier today, how he was going to come home and put her on her knees like this. There wasn’t much more time for thinking though, Robb urged her forward, and after a few strokes with her dainty hand, she wrapped her lips around his length, slowly taking more of him in. Rushing this part was never a good idea, she already had a horrible gag reflex, and she had choked on him more times than she liked to admit. As much as she liked that it made his cock twitch, and one instance where he had finished _ when _ she choked, it wasn’t a pleasant, nor did it make her feel very sexy. Robb thought it was sexy though, which he said most guys felt the same way about that.

“That’s it… Just like that.” He mumbled, his fingers gripping her hair tightly, guiding her closer, her hands reaching out and grasping onto his hips. Margaery squeezed her eyes shut, her tongue brushing along the underside of his cock as he moved her head slowly, always slowly at first. She didn’t mind him being rough, so long as she had already adjusted to him. “Don’t close your eyes, I want you to look at me.”

She looked up at him, her doe eyes staring at his blue ones, breathing deeply out of her nose in an effort to make it easier as her head moved faster, enjoying the satisfied groans that were coming out of her husband's throat. That was always nice to remember. Robb was her husband. And she was able to satisfy him enough that he wanted to come home and fuck her consistently. Not even under the intentions of keeping her happy for his partnership with Mace, it’s not like her Father would ever hear about, or want to imagine this. Sometimes she didn’t even want to remember it, because it made her feel dirty, thinking about being on her knees, letting Robb fuck her mouth like this. He made it easy to enjoy this act, to want to do it more and more as time went on.

“You’re such a good girl, baby.” He sighed, his hand tightening around her hair hard enough it almost hurt… Almost, if she didn’t like it so much, especially when he called her baby. “On your knees for me like this, taking my cock in your mouth like that, it’s so easy for you now, isn’t it?” She wanted to nod her head, though that was difficult with her head moving the way it was, and not wanting her teeth to touch his cock, not yet at least. “You don’t know what you do to me when you do this, how much more I want you.”

Margaery almost smiled as he held her head still, changing things so he was moving his hips instead of her head, still making her look at him as he moved. He looked quite handsome, his hair wasn’t as tamed and perfect as it had been when he had breakfast, but she didn’t mind that. Robb was always capable of making anything he did sexy, appealing. He was still wearing most of his clothing, his shirt half unbuttoned, but nowhere near as close to being naked as she was. Her hands moved up from his stomach to his chest, dragging her nails down gently in time with his movements, only enough for him to feel it. His cock twitched in her mouth, once, then twice, and then she grazed her teeth against his length, earning a loud groan of frustration as he pulled himself away.

“I don’t want to come yet.” He said sternly, catching his breath as she stared at him, looking as innocent as she could, with her red cheeks and chest. She always knew how to make it look like she hadn’t just been doing obscene sexual acts with Robb, even when it was obvious with her appearance. “You know I like to finish inside of you.”

“But you didn’t say it before you pushed me on my knees.” She stated matter of factly, brushing off her knees as she rose to her feet, her eyes soft as her pink lips formed a soft pout, her fingers touching his clean cut, scruffy beard. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ll do better next time.”

“Of course you will, you always do.” Robb whispered, dark and serious, turning them so she was against the wall, his hands reaching towards the skirt of her nightgown, pushing it up to see her knickers, nothing special, green cotton, solely because she wasn’t sure if he was going to ruin this pair like he had with many of her others. He was a lot of things. Patient was not one of them, and Margaery wasn’t sure if that was fortunate or unfortunate. “I should fuck you, right here, against the wall. Remember the first time we did that? I was worried you would be too loud and had to cover your mouth to make sure you would be quiet.”

“I think you should.” She replied, her voice soft, smiling as he pushed the green material down her thighs, grasping behind her thighs once it hit the floor, and then she was pressed against the wall, her legs secured tightly around his waist. He was staring at her, his pupils blown as his hands reached between their bodies, his finger tracing along her folds, but only for what felt like seconds, before he pulled away to position himself at her entrance, an act that for some reason, always made her blush when Robb did it. “I promise I won’t do that again unless you want to finish in my mouth.”

“Good.” He pulled her lower half closer, her back arching as he pushed himself inside of her, the thrust making her let out a soft cry of pleasure. Margaery’s fingers tangled in his hair, let out short gasps as he fucked her… Harder than she expected, his face pressed into her neck. “Because I love fucking you, I love the noises you make when I do it.”

“Why?” Margaery asked, her voice quiet, already fairly weak from his persistent movements. Not that she wanted him to stop, she never wanted him to stop. “Is it because I act like a whore for you when we’re in bed together?”

“You’re not a whore.” One of his hands was supporting her against the wall, squeezing her arse tightly, his other hand moving up towards her neck, stopping at her breasts for the briefest moment. “You’re my wife. That’s far better than a simple whore.”

_ “Robb.” _ She hissed as he moved faster, unintentionally hitting her head against the wall behind her from the shock. The sounds of them fucking were horribly obscene, and now his hand was around her neck, and his body was rubbing against hers with every thrust, the friction of their movements and the feeling of his cock inside her was almost too much.

“What is it, baby?” He asked, his voice several octaves deeper than they had been a moment ago, his hand tightening around her as he spoke. “Do you need to come? Is that it?”

“Yes.” Margaery felt her toes, curling, her voice being cut short due to his hand around her throat. No, he never did it hard enough to hurt her, just hard enough for him to feel the authority and power that came with this act, and the minimal constriction of air making the experience more euphoric for her than it already was. “I need to. Are you going to?”

“Almost.” Robb pulled her lower half closer, driving into her harder, making her legs lock tighter around him, his hips stuttering, but he was still able to hold her up. “I love how you feel around me, and I can feel your cunt and clit throbbing. And I did that to you, baby.”

“Always you, only you can do this to me.” She was squirming now, wanting him to move faster, attempting to rub her clit against him in the right away. “You have me. All of me.”

Then he hit that one spot, the one spot that made her feel like she was spinning, and her mouth opened, but she didn’t hear any of her own sounds come out. It was like it was a silent cry, her body rocking against Robb’s from the rush of her peal, as he covered her mouth with his own to silence his own groans. With one last thrust, she felt Robb finish, and she felt him inside of her. For a fleeting moment, she thought about them having a child, though she pushed that idea to the back of her mind. This wasn’t the time for that.

“I think we need a mirror in front of our bed.” Robb chuckled, attempting to catch his own breath as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Do you ever think about anything other than sex?” She joked, running her hand over his chest, almost wanting to protest as he set her on her own feet, making sure she was steady before stepping back.

“Of course I do. I have many things on my mind, but this is just the one I’m thinking of right now.” He ran his fingers through his hair and beginning to right himself enough before he would inevitably get ready to sleep. “Thank you for this.”

“No, thank you, for everything you’ve done for me.” Margaery smiled, batting her eyelashes at him as she sat on the bed. The thank you was for many reasons, but both of them were in too much of a sexual daze state to discuss it any further. But she certainly knew that this life with Robb… Perhaps in some ways, it was better than the life she dreamed up as a young girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I appreciate them greatly and they help motivate me to write more things!
> 
> Thank you to Steph for editing this for me!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @robbsaery!


End file.
